Event: Blood Harvest Part 4b
Blood Harvest Part 4b: Hidden Agendas For better or for worse, Rena and CJ had met up in the infirmary rather than in any other room or part of the station. Part of CJ blamed Rena for everything that was happening. The other part was crying for the heartache her friend was feeling. Under the watchful eye of Beverly, who had stayed onboard to help get things set up, both women had gotten some much needed rest before they were even allowed to talk to each other. It was also under the watchful eyes of Belle, Shalranna, Myra, and Selene that the two women finally talked and cleared the air between them. But by Beverly’s medical orders, neither was allowed to discuss Graydon or the situation while they were in the infirmary. It was twelve hours later before Rena and CJ were free to leave, even though Bev protested heavily. Rena was to check back in the next day for a full workup concerning her pregnancy. Both of the women were ordered to another twelve hours away from any strenuous work, which happened to include managing operations and flying. Belle agreed to supervise Rena while CJ knew that Shalranna wasn’t going to let her out of his sight. Upon exiting the infirmary together, CJ and Rena were met by Allyson, Bas, and Moraine. The two women looked at each other, sharing a look of trepidation as to what was to come next. Moraine allayed their concerns quickly, speaking about the need to rescue her nephew in order to keep things moving forward. There was a look of hard determination in the eyes of Moraine and Allyson. After brief conversations, it was with calm determination that the group gathered some of their closest allies to begin formulating a plan. Anna had been able to follow the group around from the infirmary to the usual briefing room that ranking members of the Shadow Wolves used. For quite a while, she seemed to attract almost no notice. The most she got was the occasional sympathetic look from Moraine or CJ while they were waiting for other members to arrive at the meeting. Anna was fine with the lack of involvement she had. She was more then content to remain in the background and simply listen. She wanted to be involved, but she knew that CJ would eventually call on her to use her abilities in tracking down her adoptive father, Graydon. So, while everyone focused on the details and the initial plan, Anna sat in the corner and eased herself into a meditative state. She focused on emptying herself and becoming aware of her surroundings. As she did this, she opened herself to the Force, sensing the ebb and flow of currents within the mystical energy field. Her senses began to extend out around her as her awareness began to merge with the Force. Soon she was able to feel the life force emanating from every being on the station, even the strong pulse of the world teeming with life below her. While she was still aware of everything that happened in the room around her, it was easy to take in everything happening on the rest of the station and on Trudaa. Deep in her meditation Anna felt, rather than saw, a brief shadow move across her vision. It was as if someone had crossed in front of her, very quickly. Through the Force, Anna felt a chill pass by, as if the shadow had made a slight breeze in it’s wake. *** The hangar of the Huntress was as gleaming and sterile as any other military ship in the service of the Empire. TIE fighters were orderly suspended in racks above the hangar deck while cargo and supplies had been moved into appropriate storage rooms and areas, away from the main deck. The one exception to the normal ordering within the cavernous bay was the dagger-shaped vessel with pylons ending in solar collector panels similar to that of a TIE/IN interceptor. Danara stared down at the rare Imperial ship, contemplating yet again whether she would go against the expressed orders of Rhakyhl and journey to the Manchi Sector. From the control room high above the hangar deck, she silently watched the sleek vessel, at odds with her emotions as to what she would do. To counter the orders from the Emperor’s Eyes would be good enough to brand her as a traitor to the New Order. She had been told point blank that she was to remain on Antrixies or in the Maridis Sector. The capture of Graydon Strykia was of no importance to her yet. She had nearly betrayed her own secret by being hasty and demanding that she be the Inquisitor that would oversee Graydon during the time he was detained. Danara knew that Graydon would eventually be taken to Coruscant, and once there, he would either turn to the Dark side or die. With Graydon captured, her fears had started to return tenfold. Not only was she constantly worried about the Imperials seizing Davin, her newborn son, but now she worried that Anna was unprotected again. Knowing that her daughter was alive and looked after had brought her an unprecedented calm that she hadn’t felt in years. As a matter of fact, she hadn’t felt a calm like that since before her encounter with the dark spirit of Lady Vaako on Trudaa. Now, that calm had vanished and was replaced by an almost panic-like state. Anna. For so long, Anna had been the driving force behind Danara’s fall towards the Dark side. All she wanted was to make sure her daughter was safe and protected. It was never about securing a protégé or apprentice in the ways of the Dark side. Danara wanted Anna to know peace and safety. It had consumed her thoughts for so long that she had nearly gone insane with grief over the thought of Anna being dead or turning into another minion of the Empire. She simply wanted her little girl to be safe. She closed her eyes, attempting to focus on her daughter. How many years had it been since “Becca” had seen Anna? How long was her hair now? Had she grown much since they were separated? Anna would be ten years old now, beginning her growth into that of a young woman. Danara took a deep breath, almost subconsciously, allowing herself to fall into a meditative state, feeling the currents of the Force. Her thoughts still lingered on her daughter, however. In a strange way, they directed Danara into reaching out with the Force for the first time in years, attempting to touch Anna through the mysterious energy force that bound life throughout the galaxy together. What shocked her most was when she found a presence within the Force that was familiar, yet strange. Danara touched upon a distant presence that she thought was Anna at first, but differed from everything she remembered of her daughter. There was a calm strength there that was almost too secure and trained. It differed from the wild, carefree spirit she had known. Danara quickly retreated, wanting to continue looking for Anna’s Force presence. But as she withdrew, Danara realized what had just occurred. Not only had she easily touched upon her daughter through the Force, but she had also gotten a sense of how much Anna had grown. It wasn’t the case of physical growth or increased maturity, it was the discipline and strength, the calm and control, a sense of serenity, that she found within the presence. She realized that this presence was her daughter’s and that Anna had grown a great deal since she had last seen her. Somehow, Graydon had found a way to train or see that Anna was trained in the ways of the Force. It was one more reason that triggered the visceral emotions concerning whether or not she should leave Antrixies and travel to where Graydon was being held. Graydon was being a protector, a trainer, and most importantly, a father-figure for Anna. Danara wanted nothing more than for him to be free so he could continue on with his role in Anna’s life. Danara slowly refocused on Anna’s presence, feeling that she was a great distance away, further even than the Mid Rim where she was suspected to be. *** Anna felt a chill run up her spine as the shadow began to cross over her senses within the Force. She nearly retreated back into herself, afraid of whom the dark presence might be. Graydon had warned her enough about the Darksiders who were their enemies. Anna didn’t want to attract the attention of any minions of the Empire. Yet, there was a familiarity in the Dark side presence she now felt. Anna? The presence cautiously asked. Once the mental words had come to her through the Force, Anna couldn’t mistake it for anyone other than her mother. Mommy? Anna responded with her own thoughts through the Force. Yes. It’s me, Anna. Realization and remembrance came to Anna. Graydon had told her enough. She knew that Becca Gellar had fallen to the Dark side and now served the Empire as an Inquisitor. She was an Inquisitor that hunted Jedi and other Force-sensitives. No. Anna nearly shouted with her mind. She began to withdraw from Danara’s contact. You’re not my mother anymore. I can help you save Graydon! Danara mentally shouted, determined to keep the contact with Anna open longer by any means necessary. Anna stopped. Just as she was about to close herself off to the contact, her mother had baited her. How? He’s being held on a ship at Rura Penthe called the Anvil. ISB are the ones who captured him. It’s an Imperial ship. I don’t know what they want from him. Danara was frantic in her communication with Anna through the Force. The thought of her daughter coming to harm threatened her more than her own death did. Why help us? Because I want you to be safe. Danara tried to pour as much compassion as she could into that last thought. Anna pushed Danara out of her thoughts and snapped out of her meditation as fast as she could. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room. Everyone was around the table, discussing plans on how to locate Graydon and what would be the best course of action. Anna smiled to herself. While Danara might be counted as one of their enemies, Anna firmly believed in her heart that her mother had just given them the key to Graydon’s freedom. “I know where he is.” Anna calmly said. When no one responded, she repeated herself a little louder. “I know where he is!” The group didn’t seem to hear her. She knew she was going to have to be bold, much like her cousin, CJ. Anna walked up behind Bas and Robb, who were discussing prisons that might be holding Graydon. She quickly cleared her throat and steadied herself. “I said I frelling know where my father is!” Anna’s loud comment caught everyone’s attention that time. Once everyone was looking at her with exasperated expressions, Anna smiled. “That’s better.” Category:Events